expansefandomcom-20200223-history
Eros incident (Books)
}} Fearing that the protomolecule would escape Eros the Outer Planets Alliance led a team to place nuclear warheads onto the surface before ramming the Nauvoo into the station to push Eros into the sun. Events Although the formal research project was abruptly cancelled when the OPA boarded the Protogen research facility on Thoth Station and killed , it was far too late to affect the outbreak itself. The live feeds were then unlocked and it could be observed. Miller noted that the protomolecule was making noise that reminded him of mentally ill children singing to themselves, eventually saying coherent words. The Outer Planets Alliance (Fred Johnson faction) stole the Nauvoo which was under contruction at Tycho Station and sent it towards Eros. The Talbot Leeds traveled to Eros with a team of Belters including to plant nuclear weapons on the stations surface to prevent anyone from entering and risk spreading the infection. The Rocinante still in its freighter disguise was to fly escort. Two United Nations Navy ships returning from an asteroid survey mission were diverted to Eros. These ships the military research ship Charles Lyell and its escort the ''Phantom''-class corvette Ravi were intercepted near the station by the Rocinante which hit them with a targeting laser. The ships remained in this standoff with Rocinante threatening to fire on the Charles Lyell if it approached. On the stations surface, the Belter team withdrew to its ships with the exception of Miller who chose to remain in order to end his own life. When the Outer Planets Alliance attempted ramming Eros with the Nauvoo, the Protomolecule life-form aboard Eros Station made the station move from its location avoiding the ship. Eros had achieved sentience and control over the station's spin reactors, utilizing them by unknown means to maneuver the station in space, escaping destruction. The Rocinante moved to follow the now moving Eros and Captain tightbeamed the Ravi to ask its captain if he would come along also as support. The Ravi's captain agreed to this and both ships moved to intercept. Meanwhile, onboard Eros, Miller traveled into the station with a nuclear warhead to find the source of the Protomolecule moving the station. As he traveled into the station, Miller believed that it was some part of that was in control despite that she had previously died due to her protomolecule infection. Eros traveled towards Earth, and although this was first suspected to be a malevolent action finishing the two billion year old objective of unleashing the protomolecule on Earth with Phoebe. As the two ships followed Eros increased its speed moving inwards towards Earth. The United Nations, seeing the threat of Eros crashing into the planet, launched a large nuclear strike towards the station; however, Eros somehow turned itself stealth making target lock impossible. The Rocinante broke off its pursuit when it became clear that they could not keep up without killing their crew. Miller searched the station for Julie for several hours until he discovered her in the quarters that she had died in, yet now alive and apart of the Protomolecule. He had believed she was racing her ship the Razorback towards Earth and Miller managed to convince her not too as it would kill millions, but to instead move to Venus. Eventually, Eros moved to Venus where it crashed into the planet's surface. Aftermath On Venus, the Protomolecule continued to grow and develop until, months later, it would rise from the planet's surface out towards the edge of the solar system where it formed the Sol Ring. Category:Events Category:Conflicts and Confrontations